


Forging a Myth

by Filigranka



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Humour, Lore - Freeform, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Even the sacred book needs an editor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellscabanaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Wykuwanie mitu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552098) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)



> I'm really, really grateful for opportunity for write something in Morrowind's lore - the game is my favourite and its lore is the best. Thank you for requesting it and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta-ed by my favourite Bazylia. ;)

‘It’s absolutely unacceptable!’ Tiryon Indoril, one of the priests and scholars on whom the honour of editing and revising the final version of _Sacred deeds of the Almsivi_ was bestowed, looked dangerously close to a heart attack. ‘Lord Vivec would never...!’

Ulirai Karasel, the leader of the village, seemed willing to help him with the heart problem. By cutting it out of Tiryon’s chest and spitting at it, presumably.

‘You think that _we_ ,’ he made a wide gesture, taking the whole village into it, ‘and _our_ problems aren’t worth the attention of a God? You _find_ our struggles trivial and not worth a place in your stupid book? Tell that to my face, you city-dwelling shi... wimp! Let’s check which of us the Gods will favours in a fair fight!’

‘You dare threaten me? Me?’ Tiryon’s voice became high-pitched from anger.

‘Sure I am, you—‘

‘Ehm,’ Madura Valen chimed in, ‘We’re all faithful servants of the Temple. I’m sure we can find some common ground and negotiate some... compromise. For the glory of Morrowind, her children, her towns and her villages,’ she added quickly, noticing the murderous glances from the crowd.

‘There’s no place for compromise!’ bellowed Ulirai. The crowd whispered with support. ‘This story is a part of our tradition! It has been passed through generations without the slightest change! And you,’ he pointed at the priests, ‘dare tell me it’s a lie?’

‘Not a lie, but a little... exaggeration, perhaps. Or maybe just a mistake in wording...’

The crowd booed. Tiryon snapped.

‘You cannot tell me that Lord Vivec sloshed around in... in yours flock’s shit!’ he exclaimed, sounding, in Madura’s opinion, almost hysterical.

‘He didn’t slosh,’ explained Ulirai coldly. ‘He healed the flock’s diarrhoea and then, yes, helped us with the cleaning. If you’ve ever lived in the country – or ever thought, even once, about the food you get on your golden plate – you would know that unhealed diarrhoea might be a death sentence to all flock. And dead guars mean a _very_ hard season for mers. Fortunately, Lord Vivec was wiser than you.’ He spat. ‘What use would we have of such a stupid God?’

Madura grabbed Tiryon’s robes and hold him back before he started expelling all the villagers from the Temple.

‘Not much, I admit.’ She forced a laughter out of herself. ‘The story your ancestors passed to you is definitely true, and speaks of great pity our Gods feel for us all. Of their wondrous humility. But many moons have passed since the War... are you sure Lord Vivec came to your village alone? Without his companions? Without saint Nerevar?’

Ulirai felt silent. Madura could almost see the gears in his head moving. Admitting to playing a host not only one God, but a few of them – and a bunch of saints for good measure – would have definitely brought splendour to the village. With splendour came pilgrims, with pilgrims came money.

Ulirai’s thoughts were definitely similar, for he smiled benevolently.

‘There might have been some companions.’

‘So, if we agree that the Almsivi and their saints spent some time in your village during the War, then it’s within the realm of possibility that some of them aided Lord Vivec in his task.’

Ulirai nodded his head. Slowly.

‘So, it’s possible that Nerevar helped with the healing, too, right? He was a Hortator, after all. He understood the struggle of his people better than anybody.’

Ulirai nodded once more, even more slowly than before.

‘That’s great. So, we’ll write about the role all of them had in healing your flock of guars – we may leave a detail or two out, the book can’t be too long and the Almsivi did many glorious deeds – with a special emphasis—’ Tiryon opened his mouth, but she silenced him with a sharp dig in the ribs. ‘—with a special emphasis on Lord Nerevar.’


End file.
